


Infinity

by knightlyink



Category: Romanogers - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlyink/pseuds/knightlyink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was fire and he was light. In a way they're one and the same. Romanogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarity

Authors Note: Just a short one shot of Steve and Natasha. Basically follows the winter soldier storyline until the end so if you haven’t watched it you probably shouldn’t read it. It’s basically the movie with a bit more insight. Hope you guys like it.

“On my count.”

“Three,”

“Two,”

“One,”

He was locked in and there was nothing that could distract him from his target. As he approached the window he swung his shield taking out the man by the control console. 

“One down.”

Of course there was no time to celebrate as a leg was flying towards him, which he quickly parried. 

“Out we go.”

Block, parry, block, parry, and retaliate. Three backflips and there he stood, the target. 

“More than a shield?” 

“Let’s See.” 

One hit, and through the door. 

“Well, this is awkward.”

Red. A little smile and a mischievous glint

“Sigh.”

“Where were you? Rumlow needed your help.”

“You boys had it handled.”

“That’s not the point, you strayed from the mission.”

“That was your mission, this is mine.” She said with a nonchalant grin as she continued typing on the computer. 

“He looks so agitated!” 

A shuffle of feet, a click, and instinctively she dove towards him as he bought the shield down in between them. It was safe they would be all right. 

“Alright that one’s on me.” She groaned as she grunted from the slight burns and soreness of the explosion.

“You’re damn right it is.” He said coldly as he got up and headed out the door. 

With a sigh she laid her head back on the burnt wall. She liked agitating him but she hated it when he got mad. It was business, she had her mission and he had his. She understood that but the disappointment in his eyes still saddened her even if she knew they were more towards Fury than her in particular. 

The door opened again and before she knew it or could protest she found herself scooped up bridal style and taken out towards the deck. 

“I can handle myself Rogers.” She said, annoyance ringing in her velvet voice.

“Well, you take too long.” Grunted Steve

“Whatever.” She said as she tried to contain the hidden smile she had.

“He’s not really mad.” 

Natasha sighed as she picked herself up from the bathroom floor. Fury was gone and she was going to have to accept that. She’ll find him. She’ll find whoever paid him. And she will kill them. It was that simple. George Orwell had a theory about revenge where he states that revenge is only for those who did not have the power they held now. This wasn’t revenge. This was for the protection of others. And if she was there she would have done all she could to stop him. She wasn’t weak; she hadn’t been weak since she was a child.

As she strode down the hall she passed a vending machine and decided that she could use a snack. That’s when she saw it. The blue flash drive engraved with the shield emblem. Two dollars later and it was in her hand along with two packs of hubba bubba gum. She knew he would be back for it so she sat down on a chair across the hall and waited. 

Sure enough in a couple minutes he came in with his poor attempt at remaining subtle. As if nobody would notice his hulking frame and gigantic arms. She almost burst out laughing at the fact that Steve thought a hat would disguise Captain America. With a smile she saw his horrified expression as he stared into the vending machine. She got behind him and blew a bubble with her gum. Before she knew it was gently lifted up and pushed into nearby room onto the wall.

“How does he just? Why do I let him?”  
“Cause you love it.”

“Shut up.”

“Where is it?”

“Safe.” She said with a smirk as she watched his frustrated expression.

“Where did you get?”

“Fury gave it to you, didn’t he?” she said as she quickly pieced the situation together. 

“What did he tell you?”

“Nothing.”

“Stop lying!” 

“I’m not.” She said kind of hurt at the fact that he never realized that she did everything she could to be honest with him. Ever since they met when he got off the helicopter. She didn’t need to warn him. She didn’t need to debrief him. But she did and she did her best to answer any questions he had when she would normally just ignore everyone else. 

“I just act like I know everything.” She added in softly, as she noticed the frustration pushing in Steve’s blue eyes.

“I know who killed Fury.” She said quickly changing the subject and noticing his eyes harden and seem more distracted. 

“Thank goodness.” 

“Where did Captain America learn to steal a car?” said the mocking velvet voice of the fiery goddess seated next to him.

Flashes, gunfire, the screams of German men and American soldiers as explosions after explosions went off all around, almost all hearing lost. 

“Rogers! The Green and Red Wire!” 

“Nazi Germany, it’s just something that had to be done during the war.” He said coolly. 

“Oh,” she said awkwardly as silence swept in and the hum of the engine was the only thing that could be heard. But that was short lived.

“Hey can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it but if you don’t it kind of seems like you answered it.” 

“What is it?” He sighed. 

“Was that your first kiss since 1945.” Said the amused velvety voice 

Steve froze a little as it took all his power from not slamming the brakes in shock.

“No it wasn’t.” he said coolly. 

“I’m 95 not dead.” 

“Well, that made no sense.” Groaned Steve in his head

Natasha pouted a little as she quickly began running through various scenarios and memories of when Steve could have kissed someone else when it hit her and a smug grind spread across her face. He was lying. 

They talked idly for a while but soon the conversation got deep.

“Well what do you want me to be?”

“A friend.” Said Steve with a slight pause

“Why did he hesitate?” 

“You might be looking in the wrong department.” She said secretly hoping that Steve would somehow catch on to the double meaning behind those words. 

“Are those shoulders even real? How does that shirt not suffocate him?” She thought as she tried to distract herself from the fact that she almost died. 

He came out and she looked away. 

“What’s wrong?”

What was she supposed to say? That she still couldn’t believe she was still alive? That everything she’s worked to build as to atone for her sins was all a lie? That she couldn’t understand anything that she was thinking or feeling as if everything that she suppressed and ignored before suddenly came charging through her mind forcing her towards the brink of insanity. And he touched her. It was a gentle concerning light touch but it made everything blank. It was quiet again. 

“Natasha what’s wrong?”

“It’s just that everything I worked for was all a lie, and I don’t even know whose lies I’m telling anymore.”

He knew it was more than that but she would tell him if she wanted to. It wasn’t his place to force her to anything, nor would he want to.

“Steve, answer me honestly.” 

“Is there another way to do it?”

“If it was down for me to save your life would your trust me to do it?” She said staring directly into him as green met blue. 

There she was completely exposed with her eyes wide and doe like desperate for approval, hanging off the balance of the next few words that would come out of his mouth. The answer was simple.

“I would now.” 

He was nervous. He didn’t know he said it like that. He would have trusted her back in New York. He saw what type of person she was. They approached situations in such a similar manner. Tony, Hulk, Thor, and Clint were brash and would charge in looking to destroy or protect. Natasha and Steve would prepare and always assess the situation coming up with 50 different plans and backup ones in a matter of minutes. They both enjoyed keeping to themselves and speaking little while their teammates were more bold, loud, and easygoing. She wasn’t under his command, she didn’t have to listen or follow his orders. But during that battle when they were on the bridge she did it anyways. She gave him her trust all without fully even knowing him. That was the moment where he realized that he could trust Natasha. 

“Natasha, Natasha, Natasha.”

“Don’t go.”

She froze, as the summer winds and swaying of the grass whistled softly.

“I’m gonna… Go over… Somewhere.” Said Sam Awkwardly as he jetted out of whatever was about to happen. 

“Why?”

“I need you.”

“I need you more.” 

“You have the strength of a god, and you have Sam to back you up. You’ll be fine.” She said turning around with a small smile to see Steve looking down at the ground. 

“There’s only one god ma’am. And it’s not the same.” 

“You don’t need someone like me in your life. Especially now, there’s nothing left to hide.” She said softly as she hugged herself in the summer winds turning away from Steve, as she couldn’t bear to look at him. 

“How do you know what I need? I don’t know what you need, and I’m not telling you what you need nor will I ever. But I’m telling you what I need Natasha. I need you. You’re the best partner anyone could ask for and you care about protecting those who can’t protect themselves. I may have a shield but you are one. You do what it takes even if the whole world is against you because you know what the truth is. You’re willing to take the pain and negativity in hopes of protecting and nurturing a greater good. You had a dark past; you’ve done terrible things. Who hasn’t? What matters is who we are in the present and nothing more. I don’t know much about the present still; nothing in this world makes sense, except one thing. You. Natasha.” 

She was trembling. In one long speech he managed to say everything she secretly yearned to hear. She made sense. She made sense to him. Steve Rogers. 

“God, you’re so cheesy.” She said as her voice broke and tears slowly streamed down her face. Two seconds a step later and a gentle hand was on her.

“Natasha? Are you alright?” said Steve with a concerned voice. 

“Did you mean it? What you just said.” She asked stupidly as she still couldn’t believe what Steve just said. 

“Every word, and more.” Said Steve proudly never showing any hint of regrets or fear. 

“Well, I guess I could stay.” She said trying to sound nonchalant about it as she turned and wrapped her arms around the hulking figure.

“Good.” Said Steve with a relieved smile as he held her placing a small kiss on her forehead. 

Authors Note: Still not sure if I’m going to keep it a one shot but we’ll see.


	2. Judgement

Authors Note: I couldn’t resist 

“We almost got away.”

“Steve! You’ve got to let me go!”

“I just got you back, they’re not going to take you.” He said with determination resounding in his voice. 

“Steve, listen. They don’t trust us. Not after shield. They need this. The people need this. You have to let me go.” 

“I can’t.”

Tears

“I’ll be fine, things will work out.” She said with a small smile trying to reassure those desperate blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Steve.” She whispered in his ear as she put both hands on his head and activated her widow’s bite. 

Then they descended. Swat, military, Special Forces, all of them guns drawn shouting commands and demands. The sounds of helicopters whirring penetrated and engulfed the peaceful silence of the graveyard that was present just moments ago. 

Now she sat in a prison cell staring at gray walls reflecting on everything and anything. She knew it wouldn’t be that easy to get away, not after what she did. Shield was gone, Nick was a ghost, and she was the only one they could pin this whole thing on. She was about to be the scapegoat. 

“Almost, we almost got away.” She thought with a sad smile replaying the scene at the graveyard. 

“I made sense.” 

“Ms. Romanoff the court will see you in about an hour.” Said a guard as he handed her a package and retreated from the room to give her privacy. 

It was the outfit she wore when she was disguise as Tony’s assistant. She wondered who picked this out for her but shrugged it off. It didn’t really matter what she was in as she was probably about to be prosecuted and sentenced for eternity. 

“Why don’t you fight?”

“This is what the people need, this is how I atone for what I did.” 

“All rise!” 

The crowd stood up as all eyes fell on the panel of judges who appeared and sat down prompting everyone else to return to their seats.

“We are here today on the trial of one Natasha Romanoff who is accused of treason, murder, conspiring against the nation, and various other charges.” 

“How does the defendant plea?” asked one of the judges a stern looking old lady with piercing eyes. 

“I..”

“She pleads not guilty is what she pleads.” Said a very annoying voice that for once sounded like music to her ears. 

“Mr. Stark I do not believe this is a matter that concerns you.” Said an annoyed looking senator that was part of the panel. 

“But you see it does, I’m here to defend Ms. Romanoff as she is or was one of my employees and we all know Stark industries offer the best benefits.” Said Tony with a sly grin. 

“Very well.” Said the judge sounding resound. 

“It doesn’t matter, not even Tony Stark can get her out of this. I mean how many accounts of murder are on here? It’s amazing that she even got into shield.” Whispered the same senator with a smug smile to another colleague. 

“I wouldn’t speak too soon, senator.” Said a voice that made Natasha’s heart stop for a second. 

The whole room went silent as various soldiers and old men in the room stood up to salute the man. 

“Well, anyone else?” asked the judge sarcastically.

“Just Bruce over there, Legolas back there, and..”

A flash of thunder shook the room as the doors flew open and a giant man with golden blonde hair strode into the room. 

“I, Thor Odinson demand the release of the Scarlet warrior and friend of Asgard!” boomed Thor’s thundering voice. 

“Well, it doesn’t work like that.” Snapped the judge causing a confused expression on Thor’s face. 

“You will each come up individually and present you’re plea as to why Agent Romanoff should not be tried today.”

“Well, I mean sure she can be cold, distant, and downright scary. Sure she’s murdered enough men to even out the sex population a little but shouldn’t people ask why these men were murdered? You know that’s the problem with you government folk. Just because someone is in such a high position you presume them to be innocent you never question them or maybe you just don’t want people to see them for who they really are.” Said Tony nonchalantly as he pressed a button on his phone and various televisions in the room sprung to life showing various senators and generals performing various scandalous acts. 

“Shut those off! This is an invasion of privacy, he has no right!” shouted the smug senator from earlier who now looked alarmed, while various other one’s looked a lot more nervous. 

“Agent Romanoff put her whole file out there for the world to see, what are you guys afraid of?” Said Tony dangerously as he looked into the judge’s eyes gave a dramatic bow and winked at Natasha before taking a seat up in front right behind Natasha. 

“You know, I just don’t see how I’m able to walk around freely while she has to be forced into a cell and brought out as a scapegoat to you people. We were both agents and we both carried out the missions given to us by Shield. Sure, she wasn’t always on our side but she has been for years now. I broke a code, defected from my mission to spare her. I could have easily put an arrow through her head but then what? Would we still be here? Would Tony be alive? Would we have won the battle of New York? Would Shield have still existed? I guess it’s a matter of context or perspective, whatever you want to call it. You might say she worked for the enemy before but how many people that have done great evil to his country has been recruited as allies in exchange for asylum. I don’t see them in front of the supreme court on national television.” Said Clint with a flat yet dangerous tone as he glared at the various senators. He gave a small nod to the judge and placing a reassuring squeeze on Natasha’s shoulder before taking his seat. 

“Well, I don’t personally know Ms. Romanoff so well but I will tell you one thing. She isn’t evil. She isn’t corrupt. She follows orders like any good agent or soldier and does what she needs to do as long as she thinks it’s right. She could have tried to forcibly take me in to work with shield but she came and talked first. Granted there was a strike team out back but I mean you always need a backup plan in case of the other guy you know? And another thing is how I’m standing here after destroying half a city and you guys aren’t making a fuss about it cause I saved New York. Well so did Ms. Romanoff.” Said Bruce as he gave the judge an analyzing stare and nervous smile. He awkwardly patted Natasha on the back before taking his seat.   
“I do not know how your system works on Midgard or why you find the need for all these complexities. I do know that Romanoff as you people call her is a friend and a fine warrior. We have charged into glorious battle multiple times and have come out victorious. She is a good soldier and not just by her blade but by her shield. Asgardian soldiers know when to strike and when it is their duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves. We lay down out lives for the sake of others and peace between the realms. You say she has done terrible things in the past but we all have. I do not know the severity but in my youth I was arrogant and there various shameful things I do like to admit. Human years are but mere minutes in our eyes so why do you judge only on what she did before but now? Said Thor with a proud smile as he thumped Natasha a little too hard on the back causing her to lurch forward. 

“Okay.” Said Natasha trying to regain air. 

“Ms. Romanoff, you’ve been quiet so far. Would you like to say something to defend yourself before the final witness?” 

Natasha sighed as she got up to address the panel and suddenly all eyes were on her but to her the only one that mattered came from behind.

“Here goes nothing.”

“I’ve lied, I’ve lied so much that I spun an impenetrable web with systems to deceive and move my way around any obstacle. I am not ashamed of my past as it was actions that I have done and it was my choice. Do I regret some of them? Who wouldn’t? I murdered people, most bad but some good. I’m not some angel or saint nor do I pretend to be one. I did what I believed was right for the KGB at the time. My file says I’ve murdered various people but it doesn’t show the ones that I’ve spared. You assume just because I’m a spy I’m coldhearted and just because I’m a women I seduced and destroyed these men. I have a conscious, and at the end of the day it’s my call to pull the trigger or swing that knife. I was asked to kill people out of spite or fear of their corruption being exposed and it was always so obvious. I’m not stupid. I’m not ignorant. I did what had to be done when the circumstances called for it. My record isn’t fully clean and that’s why I joined shield. I was given a chance to work for the right side. I did everything I could to combat the mafia, terrorism, and various other world affairs. I wanted to help people and make the world a better place. Before espionage was what I was trained to do and all I knew, Shield was decision. I joined Shield, not Hyrdra.” Said Natasha with a cold stare as she sat back down. 

All eyes were on him now

“I fought for this country during a terrible time in history. There was a madman out to murder billions and I wanted to stop it, to protect others. That was always the motive. You people look at me like an icon and I fought with many familiar faces that are still here today. But I assure you if I was in a court in Germany I wouldn’t be seen as a hero. I’ve murdered fathers, brothers, lovers and various others who had their idea of righteousness. They weren’t all SS they just wanted to protect and create a better life for those back home. Life is all about perception; we can argue it one way from one perspective and another from another perspective. I will tell you that from my perspective of working with Natasha that she isn’t defined but what her files says about her or her reputation as the black widow. She’s a good friend, an excellent partner, and a damn good Avenger. Just because she is a spy doesn’t mean she can’t be trusted. I trust her. I trust her with my life and I know she’ll follow me to the ends of the earth if she believed in what I was doing. Because in the end it’s not about us, it’s more than that. The people that have stood before you today in this room have been blessed with extraordinary abilities. And with great power comes great responsibility, as we use what we have to protect those who can’t protect themselves. That’s what shield stands for. Strike first; eliminate all threats before it even happens? That’s Hydra. And if at the end of this court session you still find Natasha guilty, I don’t see myself fit to carry this shield on my back anymore. This wouldn’t be the nation that set out to fight a world threat all those years ago.” Said Steve as he slammed his shield onto the floor eliciting gasps from various corners of the room. 

“Well, you’ve all made some compelling cases.” Said the judge as she read over the various statements on more time. 

“I can see that some of my peers are not who they seem to be and therefore compromised. But those of us who still have any decency to uphold our duty and job should agree that Agent Romanoff here is in fact not guilty.” Said the judge with a small smile as part of the room erupted in cheers.

“And Mr. Stark I would like those any videos you have so we can start weeding out various individuals.”

“Yes ma’am.” Said Tony with a smile 

Natasha was in shock, all her life she stood alone as she faced the terrors that the world had to offer. Every time she would get close to someone they would disappear or turn out to be manipulating or using her. She walked into this courtroom today expecting to face these people alone once again. And yet here they stood ready to defend her, to support her, and to speak for her. They cared, and for the first time in forever Natasha realized she had friends. 

Congratulations were given all around as she hugged and thanked everyone for testifying for her.

“It is what comrades do from here to Valhalla.” Said Thor once again thumping her on the back.

“I mean you did leave me, but what are ex partners for right?” said Clint jokingly as he gave Natasha a quick hug.

“Happy to have you out Ms. Romanoff, although you shouldn’t have even been locked up in the first place.” Said Bruce with an awkward smile

“Yes I know, I’m the greatest, you’re welcome, this is you’re Christmas bonus by the way.” Said Tony happily as he tried to look stern but ended up smiling as he clasped her on the back. 

“Well, you didn’t think you could get away from me that easily now did you?” said Steve with a warm smile. 

“I told you things would work out.” Said Natasha with a coy smile as she sunk into his embrace. 

“So where to now?” 

“Shawarma? Anyone?” 

Authors Note: I guess I’ll make it a short story.


	3. Asgard

Authors Note: A third chapter? 

“So are you two finally going to check in to your million dollar condos or am I just going to keep leaving it empty?” asked Tony as the group stood outside the Shawarma joint eliciting a lot of gasps, stares, and video recordings.

“I think we’ll make our way up, eventually.” Said Natasha with a coy smile as she stood by Steve her head barely reaching his shoulder. 

“Aye, we shall reconvene at a later time as Asgard is calling.” Said Thor looking up towards the sky. 

“I don’t know why I even try.” Said Tony pretending to tear up and sound like a distressed mother.

“Don’t worry Stark we’ll get the gang back together real soon.” Said Steve trying to make Tony feel better. 

“It is what it is. I’ll just hang out with these two until you three return from boring land.” Said Tony as he clasped his shoulder around Clint and Bruce who both rolled their eyes. 

The trio ended up getting picked up by one of Tony’s helicopters and was soon gone as they returned to New York.

“Friends, since you will not be returning with the metal one may I ask for your assistance in Asgard? I will have Heimdall return you to anywhere you would like after.” Said Thor turning to the duo.

“We’d be happy to help.” Said Steve 

“I always wanted to go into space.” Said Natasha making a weird goofy gesture that caused Steve and Thor to give her strange looks.

“Okay..” said Natasha awkwardly looking down. 

“Very well, Heimdall?” said Thor as he looked towards the sky. 

Suddenly a large beam of light shot down towards the trio shooting them up towards the cosmos and towards Asgard. Instinctively Natasha grabbed onto Steve who of course held her as tight as possible in fear of her falling. 

As the generators slowed down and the trio stepped out the portal they were greeted by the large figure that was Heimdall standing ever so still at his post as he watched the realms before him. 

“Greetings Hero of the ice, I was wondering how long it would take for you to awaken.” Said Heimdall looking towards Steve.  
“You saw me?” asked Steve, surprise evident in his voice.

“I see everything.” Said Heimdall as he turned towards Natasha and gave her a small nod.

“Greetings Heimdall, I see introductions are not in order. What is it that requires such urgency?” asked Thor as he walked up a clasped Heimdall on the back. 

“Apparently the frost giants have begun to stage an uprising with the remainder of the Dark elves in their realm. They plan to march upon Asgard in three stars time.” Said Heimdall looking forward seeing things that nobody else could.

“Then they must be stopped. Call lady Sif and the others and have them meet us at Jotunheim.” Said Thor as he led his friend back through the portal.

It was a glorious battle indeed as the three avengers along with the warrior’s three and Sif quickly made short work of the remaining frost giant and dark elf threats. 

“Such grace.” Exclaimed Hogun as he watched Natasha weave in and out of the onslaught of frost giant and elves taking them down with her guns or widow bit. 

“Such strength.” Excalimed Volstugg as he watched Steve completely tear through the Frost giants along with Thor while still shouting commands which everyone followed because well, he was a captain. 

After the battle the group returned to Asgard and Thor called for a great feast to celebrate their victory and the arrival of his friends. 

“You fight well together, you’re chemistry is quite beautiful really.” Said Sif complimenting Steve and handing a mug of Asgardian malt into his hands. 

“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself. We’ve just been partners for awhile I guess.” Said Steve looking over towards Natasha who was with Thor having some type of throwing competition. 

“Have you been married long?” asked Sif looking towards Natasha and Thor as well.

“Oh, we’re not married. We’re just friends.” Said Steve with a nervous laugh 

“Really? You jest.” Said Sif in shock, as she was sure the two were perfect mates with how they acted around each other, they shared a closeness that automatically told others to stay away. 

“I’m afraid not ma’am.” Just friends, said Steve flatly taking a large swig out of the Asgardian malt.

“Do you love her?” asked Sif curiously tilting her head and getting a little closer to Steve.

“Love’s a strong word, she’s… Special to me.” Said Steve fondly as he watched Natasha grinning and gloating at Thor who was pouting like an oversized child. 

“Well whatever you two have it’s not something shared between friends, it’s more. It’s deeper than that.” Said Sif with a smile as she held her mug up to Steve.

“To new friends.” Said Sif 

“To new friends.” Said Steve with a grin as they slammed their mugs together and began chugging away. What Steve didn’t notice was the narrow eyes shooting lasers at his head from afar promising various types of pain later.

“Lady Natasha, are you alright?” asked Thor curiously noticing the deathly stare that made Thor feel sorry for whoever was at the end of it. He groaned a little inside when he saw that it was Steve, poor Steve. 

“Just fine, Thor, perfectly fine.” Said Natasha with sarcasm dripping through the lines.

“I’m sure Steven is just celebrating the victory today, you should not be concerned about your boyfriend? As you people call it?” asked Thor thinking back to what Jane would call him when they were out to others. 

“What? He’s not my boyfriend.” Said Natasha defensively furrowing her eyebrows and looking at Thor like he was mad. 

“Really? I must have misread.” Said Thor awkwardly scratching his head. 

“Misread what?” said Natasha narrowing her eyes. 

“Uhm, a toast is in Order!” shouted Thor as he turned away and headed towards the table. 

“You better run.” Muttered Natasha as she followed behind. 

“To victory, and peace between the realms!” shouted Thor who was no seated with Natasha across from Steve and Sif. 

Everyone raised their mugs and repeated the gesture. As Natasha was chugging away she caught Sif’s eye that seemed to give her a challenging smirk.

“Oh it’s on now.” Thought Natasha as she chugged away and slammed her mug down

“ANOTHER!” she shouted looking straight at Sif as the mug seemingly refilled itself. 

“Another!” said Sif looking amused.

This lasted about 15 rounds before Natasha was slurring and her eyes began to droop was Sif was looking a little weary but otherwise perfectly fine. 

“Natasha, you should stop, this isn’t healthy.” Said Steve looking concerned 

“Who asked you Rogers?” slurred Natasha as she leaned over Mug to look at him. 

“I’m Russian, I can outdrink.. I can, outdrink anyone here.. I don’t need you. I don’t need anybody.” Slurred Natasha glaring at Steve before slamming headfirst onto the table unconscious.

“Oh my,” said Sif looking somewhat remorseful 

“NATASHA!” shouted Steve as he quickly hopped over the table and picked her up. 

“I assume you will be staying the night?” said an amused Thor who called for one of the guards to escort them to a room. 

“Steven, can you please tell her when she wakes, I meant her no harm. She is a fine warrior, I would assume one of the best in Midgard.” Said Sif nervously.

“I will, she’ll take the loss somewhat hard but she won’t blame you.” Said Steve with his signature kind smile as he carried Natasha bridal style out of the dining hall. 

“She is a lucky one.” Mused Sif as she downed another mug. 

“They are indeed.” Mused Thor as he offered his Mug in salute. 

As Steve arrived at the room he set Natasha down and placed the covers over her sleeping frame. He sat down on the bed admiring how beautiful Natasha looked even in sleep, especially in sleep. A small smile crept upon his face, one in which he never could control as it just happened automatically whenever he saw her. He brushed he hair out of her mouth and made to leave when he felt something shoot out and grab his arms.

“Don’t go.” Came a soft murmur. 

Steve gave a resound smile before sitting himself down onto the bed again. Instinctively Natasha cuddled closer and threw her arms around him all while having her eyes shut. 

“I can’t just leave my special girl for no reason can I?” Whispered Steve with a smile as he kissed the mass of red hair. 

The stars shone brightly amongst the Asgardian sky as the moon reflected along the still waters outside their room. Steve smiled as he leaned back on the headboard and shut his eyes. 

A small smile crept along her lips along with various dizzying thoughts

“His special girl.”

Authors Note: A nice little adventure for the lovely duo, if I do say so myself. Would love to know what you guys think of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: The story continues 

Warmth.

Warmth was all around. It seemed to envelope everything around in a bubble of safety and peace. This was the bubble she woke up in. She nestled her head into her pillow, which wasn’t as soft as she’d like it to be but for some reason it felt right. She reached out to feel around the bed when she touched upon another hard substance, similar to the pillow. Something was off, she quickly opened her eyes and realized that she wasn’t anywhere near a pillow as she saw fabric and looked up to see a sleeping Steve.

“Shit.” 

She couldn’t remember much of last night but she did remember endless amounts of alcohol followed by total blackness. She knew she should be reprimanding herself for getting into this situation but it just felt so right. She was comfortable and it wasn’t like they had sex or anything, Steve was just taking care of her. Like he always does. 

“Might as well enjoy it.” She mused as she snuggled back into Steve’s chest and closed her eyes, a goofy grin spreading across her face. 

Steve opened his eyes to a bluish light as the morning sun slowly moved in from outside. Steve always loved this time of the day, that’s why he always woke up so early. Sunsets were beautiful but to Steve it always meant the end of something great. But the beautiful bluish haze as the sun barely rises from the horizon bought along a cooling sensation and a promise of new beginnings. Steve made to stretch when he felt something sharp claw into him causing him to grimace and look down. 

“Right.” 

He was wondering why his chest felt heavy as he quickly remembered the events of last night and the reason why a certain red head was glued onto him refusing to let her new pillow go anywhere. Steve sighed as he observed Natasha’s sleeping form and couldn’t help grinning at how silly she looked. Her hair was slightly messy and there was a little bit of drool dripping down her mouth. But what amused Steve the most was the goofy grin spread across her face. 

“I wonder.” Mused Steve as he relished in this opportunity to stare at the red haired beauty to his heart’s content. She was growing on him and growing fast. He wouldn’t say he loved her or anything as love was a strong word and shouldn’t be thrown around. Now that Steve thought about it he never really truly loved anybody other than his family of course, but they were gone. He really liked Peggy but he never got to truly know her and they never got a chance to go out on that date. It was left to be one of those unanswered questions in life that one kind of just accepts and moves on. She was special to him; she was the first woman that was kind to him before the serum. She saw his heart and mind instead of the scrawny kid barely keeping up with his platoon. She was a great friend and more but alas fate intervened and their ship had sailed. 

“Eight o’clock on the dot and don’t you dare be late.” 

A somber smile crept along Steve’s face as he reminisced on their last conversation before he went barreling into the icy sea and seemingly eternal slumber. 

“Gee Rogers, is that terrible to sleep with me?” Quipped a familiar velvet voice that shook Steve from the past and back to the present causing him to look down towards the voice. He was met with familiar emerald eyes gazing expectantly at him with a mischievous glint shining across them. 

“Natasha.”

“Quite the contrary, I thought you looked quite adorable drooling all over my shirt,” mused Steve enticing a horrified expression to spread across Natasha’s face as she shoved Steve into the pillows and darted towards the bathroom.

Still laughing Steve got up to finally stretch; afterwards he headed out towards the patio where he was met by the shining blue of the Asgardian Sea, which shone brilliantly in the sunlight. It was beautiful place and Steve had to constantly remind himself that he was no longer on Earth. But it didn’t seem to be a big difference as these days both Earth and Asgard were foreign to him. He remembered that here were some paper and writing equipment inside the room and with a smile he headed back into the room to grab it.

After about an hour Natasha emerged from the bathroom looking as proper and dangerous as ever. She didn’t feel the need to wear her catsuit so instead opted for the Asgardian clothes that seemed to be laid out for her. The red fabric was soft and free flowing hugging her curvaceous figure quite nicely. She walked back into the room and noticed Steve outside sitting on the ledge looking out towards the open sea and sketching. 

“I didn’t know you drew.” 

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” Said Steve as he continued sketching

“True, can I see?” asked Natasha as she stood on tiptoes trying to peer over Steve who quickly moved the notebook away from her.

“Wait.” Said Steve sternly as Natasha pouted and decided to climb onto the other side of the other side of the ledge. She folded her arms around her knees and looked out towards the sea. 

“I made a mess last night huh?”   
“I think you amused more people than cause any real havoc.” Said Steve with a chuckle.

“Listen, Steve. I know I said some things last night..” 

“I don’t need an apology, you were drunk. We all do silly things when intoxicated.” Said Steve looking up and giving her that comforting smile that seemed to promise the end to all her problems. 

“I guess I owe Sif an apology.” 

“Maybe, she felt bad afterwards, she had some kind words for you.” Said Steve as he continued sketching. 

“I’ll talk to her before we leave,” said Natasha with a small smile as Steve recounted what Sif said to her. 

“So where to now?” Asked Steve as he finished the last stroke and handed the notepad for Natasha to see.

“It’s beautiful.” Muttered Natasha absentmindedly

“Well, It’s just a quick sketch, nothing too technical or fancy I was just, inspired.” Said Steve nervously scratching his head. He never really showed his art to anyone so he wasn’t used to positive feedback.

“You know, you were right. There’s a lot of things we don’t know about each other.” Said Natasha still staring at the sketch.

“Well we haven’t known each other that long, and up until recently it’s all been professional.” 

“Then lets go somewhere, somewhere where our past hasn’t been. Somewhere where I can meet Steve Rogers.” Said Natasha with a smile as she stroked the sketch.

“How about Florence?” 

“I don’t see why not, we do get free airfare.” Mused Natasha as she looked towards the Bifrost.

Since the two didn’t bring anything with them they simply walked out to find Thor to tell them they needed to depart. After a quick meal in the hall and some conversation with the warriors three along with Sif they found themselves standing with Thor by the portal. 

“Friends, I must thank you again for coming all this way to help me deal with the frost giants and dark elves.” Said Thor with a wide smile 

“It wasn’t a problem, thank you for allowing us to visit your world and the hospitality.” Said Steve 

“Especially the hospitality.” Repeated Natasha with a smirk

“Asgard and its palace are always open to its friends.” Said Thor with a smile. “I will return to Midgard shortly after I handle some things here, we will meet soon. I’ve told Heimdall where you wanted to go so just walk through when you are ready.”

With a final wave to Thor and Heimdall the duo walked through the portal and was shot back towards Earth onto cobbled streets and streetlamps that tried to shine as bright as it could through the foggy air. 

“I don’t think this is Florence.” Said Natasha looking around 

“Nope, we’re in London.” Said Steve with a sigh. 

“Well, I guess we could just take a train or something tomorrow.” Said Natasha as she took out her phone and begin tapping away.

“Come on, I booked us a hotel room nearby.” Said Natasha grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him down the street past the gawking pedestrians. 

The two checked into a 5 star hotel by Hyde Park but due to vacancy issues Natasha could only book one room. Whether she did that intentionally or not is again one of those unanswered questions in life. 

Both Natasha and Steve went to the nearby stores and bought some more clothes, as they didn’t need to be wearing uniforms or Asgardian outfits everywhere. Steve didn’t dress flashy as he simply went with jeans and a grey hoodie while Natasha dressed in something similar except her hoodie was red. 

Afterwards the two decided to grab some dinner at a café nearby, as everything else seemed to be closing soon. 

“Alright out with it, why do you look so down?” Sighed Natasha as Steve held a distant look ever since they arrived in London.

“So much for avoiding the past,” sighed Steve. “Remember when you asked me who that woman was when we were at the base?” 

“Margaret Carter? I read her file later on.” Said Natasha quickly at Steve’s surprised look.  
“Peggy, I knew her as Peggy. She was an agent from London when I first met her. She saw something in me before the serum. She was a great friend, comrade, and more. Well, maybe more I wouldn’t have known,” muttered Steve sadly on the last part. 

“Did you love her?”

“I wouldn’t know, we never got the chance to know each other to get to that stage.” Said Steve. “We were supposed to meet at the Stork Club in New York at 8 but I was just 90 something years late. “

“Do you regret it? What you did?” 

“Never, millions of lives would have been gone if I didn’t crash that plane. I guess being here just makes me wonder what could have been. She’s still here you know, she gave me a letter when I last saw her. She told me to live my life and not worry about what I’ve missed. To live like I was 28 and 95 years hadn’t gone by. That she lived a good life and her only wish was that I would be able to do the same.” 

“So why are you still moping then?” 

“I guess I never really had time to just sit and digest everything that’s happened as it’s just been missions after missions saving the world.” Said Steve 

“Alexei, his name was Alexei Shostakov. He was the first man I supposedly fell in love with when I was training in the red room. The times we had seemed so real but in the end it was just a lie from the KGB. The wedding, the memoires, and the times we had everything in order to motivate me to go deeper in the red room. It worked. After Alexei I felt like I had nothing to live for and that love was a lie. It was like that for a long time until Clint saved me. It was when I was on the other side and I learned that it was all a lie that I began to fully realize the reality of it all.” Said Natasha looking down at her coffee mug.

“Well, I guess I really shouldn’t be here complaining.” Said Steve looking abashed.

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, I’m trying to tell you that things happen that we can’t control or always know why it happens but life goes on. We could go mad thinking about everything that could have been or reflecting and being angry or sad over what’s happened in the past but that doesn’t solve anything. We’d just constantly be looking back and missing the present and ultimately the future. You might not have noticed Steve but time is short, and we have to do with what little of it we get. Said Natasha looking into Steve’s eyes with a fire sparking inside of it. 

“You do have a way with words.” Said Steve in awe looking at Natasha with warmth in his eyes.

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but we’re closing in five minutes.” Said a waiter 

“We’’ll be out of your way in just a minute.” Said Steve as he grabbed so cash and put it on the table. The duo left the café and was walking down the steps when it suddenly began to rain. 

“Damn.” Muttered Natasha

The two stood under the canopy as soft jazz music played from the outdoor speakers. The roads were empty and the duo sat on the steps deciding to wait the rain out. Suddenly the speakers crackled a little and a Frank Sinatra song came on, “Moonlight becomes you.”

“Natasha, have you ever danced in the rain?” said Steve with a mischievous grin. 

“I can’t say I have why?” asked Natasha suspiciously as her eyes narrowed.

“Natasha Romanoff, would you do me the honor of this one dance.” Asked Steve as he got up and bowed in front of her offering his hand. 

“Why I thought you’d never ask Mr. Rogers.” Said Natasha playing along with a smile as she took Steve’s hand and the duo weaved out onto the cobblestone street. 

In and out they weaved to the jazzy rhythm as they let the rain splash upon them, completely soaking their hair and clothes but not their spirit. The two laughed and joked as they enjoyed each other’s presence. They ran, walked, and danced some more as they weaved in and out of alleys and streets getting completely lost in the city. The passerby’s had no idea that these two were avengers as to them they were just a young couple savoring there youth. 

“Ah to be young again.” Muttered an old man who was holding an umbrella up watching the duo running and laughing from a distance

“We’d used to the exacts same thing, remember that.” Said an old lady who was under the umbrella that the old man was holding.

“And I’d do it again and again for an eternity.” He said with a smile as he leaned down for a kiss. 

Authors Note: And that’s chapter four! Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Frozen

Authors Note: And the story continues

“I could get lost in this.” 

“It is unnaturally peaceful, I feel like we’re about to be ambushed any minute.” Said Steve looking around the cabin. 

“Or some explosion and the train ends up derailing off a bridge.” Chimed Natasha

“Maybe another alien invasion sucking the train to another dimension.” Mused Steve dramatically as the two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“I’m really not used to this.” Chucked Steve 

“Me neither, it’s surreal.” Responded Natasha with a smile 

“I guess we should enjoy it, it never lasts.” Said Steve as he stared out the window.

“Every minute of it.” Said Natasha with a grin as she lifted her legs up and placed them on Steve’s lap. 

“What? It’s more comfortable.” Said Natasha defensively as Steve rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window. 

“You know, I can’t say I’ve ever been to Florence.” 

“Me neither, but I read about it. It seems like a pretty nice place.” Said Steve turning away from the window to look at Natasha excitedly. 

“You know it’s the birthplace of the renaissance, it’s where culture came back to life and some of the greatest writers and artists resided there.” 

“Nerd.” Teased Natasha as a small frown appeared on Steve’s face. 

“It’s fascinating stuff, so much art, fashion, culture, and history. It’ll be amazing Nat, I’m sure you’ll love it.” 

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be able to enjoy these wonderments even more seeing as I’ll be with the worlds greatest living fossil,” mused Natasha causing Steve to once again frown. 

“I don’t know why I try,” muttered Steve shaking his head as he turned towards the window. 

Natasha couldn’t help but grin at how frustrated Steve got but she did love working him up. With an evil grin she leaned over towards Steve and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m sure it’ll be interesting.” Said Natasha as she watched her favorite grin spread across Steve’s face. 

The train ride overall was peaceful as the young duo shared various tales and adventures about themselves as the train swept past the European landscapes. When they arrived in Florence it was already midnight so the two decided to head straight for their hotel from the train station. Natasha decided to book the presidential suite in the hotel Firenze, which was situated in the heart of Florence. 

“It’s funny how every time we arrive at a hotel there’s only one room left,” mused Steve looking around admiring the architecture and design of the hotel. 

“It is one of the most exclusive hotels here, we should count ourselves lucky.” Responded Natasha flatly as she laced her hands around his and pulled him along towards the elevators. 

“Wow, I don’t think I ever stayed in anywhere this nice before.” Said Steve in awe as he looked around the giant suite and set off to explore it’s various rooms pulling Natasha along who couldn’t help but grin at his childlike wonderment. 

“Well, I figured we get to spoil ourselves a little courtesy of shield and it’s many offshore accounts.” Mused Natasha

“Isn’t that stealing?” 

“Mmmm no, I wouldn’t call it that seeing as I was given clearance to these accounts before everything went haywire. I usually get a large budget for various missions anyways but I rarely use it and I just wire the money to charities and various orphanages.” Said Natasha who got quieter at the last part. 

Steve gave Natasha a knowing glance and pulled her to the outside patio as they sat on the cushioned bench overlooking the entire city underneath.

“I’m guessing your childhood wasn’t the most pleasant experience, huh,” said Steve absentmindedly clasping both hands around Natasha and staring out towards the city lights.

“No it was pretty terrible, at least what I remember from it.” Said Natasha slowly and quietly as she leaned her head on Steve’s broad shoulders. 

“I never knew my father but I remember my mother telling me that he was a cruel man and always reminding me that I was a queen and shouldn’t ever be at the mercy of any man. I remember her voice and her eyes; they were some of the kindest eyes I’ve ever looked into. We were poor and often homeless jumping from apartment to apartments or alleys to park benches. When I was about 5 she got sick during the winter and she knew she was dying. She took this man’s home Ivan Petrovitch. She knew couldn’t stay and with a final kiss and a final sentence she was gone. Stay strong Natalia, live, become everything I couldn’t. Ivan was always distant and by the time I was 8 I was eager to be stronger and never weak. I wanted to be able to protect myself, protect others like I wish I could have saved my mother. He took me to the red room and you know what happens from there.” Said Natasha looking off to the distant. 

“I never knew my father either, he died early in the Great War. My mother basically raised me by herself as she tried to manage being a nurse full time during the war and raising me. I remember she would always tell me that one-day I would be strong in my own special way. She always reminded me that just because I was man I must never look down at women as its equality that makes us the strongest. We didn’t have much but she would always take me around with her as we walked around Brooklyn offering medical help to anyone that might have needed it but couldn’t afford it. She passed away when I was around 12. By that time it was just me, at least I thought it was until Bucky took me in. I was always sick and there were nights where I wondered if I would make it through. But I always closed my eyes and imagined what my mother would say to me. You might not be the strongest, most cunning, or biggest person Steve but if you have the heart you’ll be able to overcome anything. I’m positive that you’re mother was an amazing women and if she could be here now she would be proud of the women that you’ve become Natasha.” Said Steve turning over and looking at Natasha who was already staring at him and once again green met blue.

“How could she? After everything I’ve done, the people I’ve murdered.” Whispered Natasha. 

“You did what you believed was right to protect the people in Russia that couldn’t protect themselves. You didn’t know about the manipulations and as soon as you did you switched sides. You’re not evil Natasha, I’ve seen evil. I’ve seen cruelty and madness and that’s not you. She’d be proud of the woman who risks her life everyday to fight for what she believed in and to keep the peace. The one who brings men to their knees and secretly has the biggest heart out there. That’s the Natasha she would see. That’s the Natasha I see everyday.” 

“That’s it.”

She couldn’t help it anymore as she stared at Steve and got closer and closer seeing the terror in his eyes as he thought he had said something terribly wrong.

“Natasha I..” 

She didn’t let him finish as in one quick movement she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in smashing his lips to hers and in that moment it felt like time froze and something exploded in her chest flooding it with endless amounts of joy as she broke away into a wild smile leaning her forehead against his.  
“Thank you.” 

Authors Note: A shorter chapter but it felt like the right place to end this one, how’d you guys feel about this one?


	6. Unity

Authors Note: And the story continues… 

“I don’t get it.”

“Well clearly it represents the internal turmoil of the inner soul, I mean the colors used and the short rapid strokes on a plain white background to simulate serenity it’s genius!”

“It’s just three lines on a white background! How do you even interpret that!” 

“I guess you lack the gift.” Said Steve in a mysterious voice while making weird movements with his hands. 

“What gift, I could have painted that.” Muttered Natasha crossing her arms with a huff 

“Ah, but you didn’t!” Exclaimed Steve directing her to another piece which was another white background with black text.”

“If it was so easy, then why didn’t you do it?” 

“I’m burning it.” Said Natasha bluntly glaring at the piece. 

“Whoa, relax. How about we leave here and go see some of the sights?” Said Steve putting a gentle hand over Natasha who quickly turned around to look up at him.

“That’s more like it.” She said with a grin as she leaned forward and touched her lips against his sinking into his everlasting embrace. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? All these lights with thousands of people enraptured in their own little universes.” Muttered Natasha who was curled up in a blanket and leaning against Steve. 

“Yeah, it’s something isn’t it.” Muttered Steve who still seemed a little dazed 

Natasha looked over at Steve expecting him to have said more but instead found that dopy dazed expression causing an evil grin to emerge inside her. 

“Okay, I know it’s your second kiss since 1945 but are you going to get like this each time we kiss?” Teased Natasha with a smirk as she relished in the myriad of emotions going across Steve’s face 

“Okay first off it wasn’t my second kiss since 1945, and I’m not dazed!” Protested Steve who seemed very flustered. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, I won’t judge.” Said Natasha sweetly with big green eyes trapping Steve completely. Suddenly before he knew what was happening she swooped up and stole another kiss. “How about now?” 

“A little bit,” muttered Steve absentmindedly nodding his head. “But you’re still wrong.” Said Steve cautiously fearing the death glare that would soon ensue.

“So you do take advantage of that glorious body and charm,” teased Natasha as she wrapped her arms around his neck to stare at him again. “And it’s alright, I’m not angry but promise me you’ll always be honest with me.” 

“It wasn’t like that and I’m not Tony, not that he has this or anything. But I’m always honest.” Said Steve with a smile as he leaned forward gently placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I could get used to this,” whispered Natasha with a feral grin jumping on top of Steve rapidly increasing the number of kisses to Steve’s record. 

“So what are we?” asked Steve curiously who had his hand intertwined with Natasha’s as they walked around the Piazza della Signoria. 

“Whatever you want us to be, Rogers.” Said Natasha playfully as she turned around and locked both hands with his. 

“Friends?” Unlacing their hands she twirled behind him and wrapped her hands across his broad shoulders and whispered “Lovers.” 

“Or anything in between!” She said as she began to walk away from him with a grin. 

Two steps was all it took and he was in front of her wrapping both her hands with his and bringing them up to his lips he stared at her and asked “What do you want us to be?”

“Together.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Said Steve with a grin as Natasha turned around and began pulling him towards the fashion district. 

“Don’t you think you should wear something besides slacks and a white t-shirt everywhere?” Asked Natasha pulling Steve along the various shops, which surrounded them from both sides. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with them it’s comfortable and efficient,” retorted Steve who got a little defensive.

“There’s nothing wrong with them, you look great in them but you could so much more. It doesn’t always have to be going from simple to tights,” said Natasha who stopped to look at Steve with a soft expression.

With a slight groan Steve relented to her obvious hinting and finally asked, “So what do you have in mind?” 

In a flash there was a big grin, a kiss on the cheek, and suddenly Steve found himself being propelled into various stores and fitting rooms as bags after bags began to loop around his arms. 

In the end Steve found himself thanking the super soldier serum for giving him the strength to hold the amount of bags along with a newfound respect for women who do this all the time. Natasha also had a bunch in her hands as she was basically skipping back to the hotel with Steve in tow. 

“Isn’t this somewhat excessive?” Asked Steve who couldn’t help but look over the mass of bags that now covered the floor.

“How so? Between getting various outfits being ruined on missions, lost weight, and other things I think we both deserve a new wardrobe.” Said Natasha as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

“Well, you aren’t wrong.” Muttered Steve who looked over the various shirts that Natasha had bought him and couldn’t help but smile over how she managed to pick pieces that fit his personality as well as his body. 

“You do like them don’t you?” Came a soft tentative voice

Steve looked over and saw Natasha staring at him with that same insecure look that would soar or crash based on his next sentence and once again Steve knew the answer. 

“I love it, I never had clothes that were so comfortable like these. They just didn’t make it like this back in my time.” Said Steve holding up a shirt to show Natasha who walked over and felt the fabric. 

“I always loved dressing up as a little girl.” Muttered Natasha who was now lost in another time as she spoke. “Mamma always told me to look beautiful, be strong, and men would fall before my knees.”

“Well I could only think of one time you’d have me at my knees willingly.” Said Steve absentmindedly without realizing the full meaning of what he said. 

“Well, why don’t you put this shirt on while I go change and you can take me out to dinner?” Said Natasha with a grin as she brushed her hand across his chest and sauntering back into the bathroom with various bags in her hands.   
“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Where are we going? Somewhere fancy or something local?” 

“It’s your call.”

A small gasp escaped from her mouth as she stood in bathroom staring at her naked flesh in the mirror. 

“Her call.”

She couldn’t recall the last time it was her turn to decide something, it was always do this or be that but this time it was her choice. Slowly she began to realize that ever since she met Steve everything had been her choice. It was her choice to talk to him in the first place, her choice to take the leap towards the tower, and her choice to follow him when everything she knew began to collapse. 

“She liked this feeling.” 

Hearing the click of the bathroom door opening, Steve turned around and was surprised to find Natasha in a pair of sweats and ironically a Captain America T-shirt.

“I like you shirt.” Quipped Steve with a grin

“Coulson got it for everyone during an employee potluck we had.” Said Natasha flatly 

“Sooo do you want it autographed.” Said Steve who now had a marker in his hand.

“Don’t ruin my shirt!” Exclaimed Natasha defensively stepping back and trying to shield the shirt by hugging herself. 

“Alright Relax, I was just joking.” Laughed Steve who put the marker back on the table and stood up. “So do you where it often?” 

“No, I just didn’t have anything else that was comfortable to wear around.” Retorted Natasha defensively. 

“I see.” Said Steve with a knowing grin. “So where to?” 

“Well, I was thinking we’ve been out all day so how about we put on a movie and order some room service?

“Sounds like a plan.” Said Steve with his usual cheesy grin and heading towards the phone to place an order. 

After about twenty minutes the food had arrived and two were seated together on the giant sofa each holding a giant bowl of pasta while some wine and pizza sat idly by the table. 

As the two ate Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Natasha devouring the giant bowl of pasta.

Looking for a moment she caught Steve staring and with a mouth full of Pasta she tried to give an accusing glare at him only to have him burst out laughing. 

“What!?” Exclaimed Natasha defensively. 

“Nothing, you just look. Cute.” Said Steve as he paused for a moment at the end to try and find the right word to describe her. 

“Don’t judge me.” Grumbled Natasha as she turned away from him and continued eating her pasta without looking at him. 

With a small sigh Steve put his Pasta down and crawled over to where she was sitting while gently wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her towards him.

“Now why would I be judging you?” 

“Well, most guys find this unappealing.” Said Natasha self consciously 

“Who? Its just food.” Said Steve who seemed lost on this foreign concept. 

“So you don’t mind?” Asked Natasha 

“What’s there to mind? My mother always told me that food was one of the best ways to bring people together and offer comfort.” 

“Here, that bowl seems a little heavy,” said Steve softly as he took the bowl from her surprisingly tight grip and spun the noodles around the fork. He then continued by taking the forkful of pasta and placing it his mouth with a grin causing Natasha to flare up.

“ROGERS!” 

“What? I just wanted to taste it.” Said Steve laughing as he did the same thing except offering it to Natasha this time who was still glaring at him but placed her mouth over the fork consuming the pasta. 

After the two finished their pasta Natasha was curled up next to Steve as the browsed through the movie selections. 

“So what do you want to Rogers?”

“The last film I saw was in black and white featuring me and a dorky Adolph Hitler so anything should be better than that.”

“Oh, I’ve seen that one before! I think that was one of your finest moments of cheesiness.” Exclaimed Natasha with a grin. 

“How about this one.” She said to her self softly as she selected the movie as it began playing. 

“What movie is this?” 

“You’ll see.”

And so the movie played and two sat in silence for a while before Steve turned over to find Natasha sound asleep. With a sigh Steve gently scooped her up and carried her towards the bed. And once again before he could place her down and get away he found himself caught by the wrist and dragged on to the bed with her. And once again she latched onto him while he had to lie in the awkward position of not exactly laying down but not exactly sitting. But of course he didn’t mind, as he would do whatever it takes for her to be happy and comfortable. He found himself lost in thought staring at her and absentmindedly stroking her back before a sly grin crept across his grin. 

“It’s definitely not you’re first time wearing this shirt.”

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay but I’ve just been busy with life and I’ve never been that good at writing a story after they get together so I hope I did this part justice. Let me know what you guys think and I’ll try to update more frequently as ideas come along.


	7. Home

“You seem sore?”

“And you seem incredibly comfortable.” 

“I am, I haven’t slept this good in awhile.”

“You know there was this one time I had a pretty good nap and when I woke up it was like everything changed.” Said Steve dramatically with a faraway gaze.

“Alright sleeping beauty no need to get all dramatic.” Said Natasha rolling her eyes but still unable to stop herself from smiling at Steve’s lame joke.

“Hey! I know that one!” Said Steve excited 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you helped the Grimm Brothers wrote it.” Said Natasha as she got up and headed towards the bathroom without bothering to look back at Steve’s disgruntled expression. 

“Every time.” Muttered Steve.

The two got cleaned up and decided to head towards a nearby café that was close to the hotel. 

“You know I think we should head back to New York soon.” Said Natasha as she looked out towards the empty morning street with a few pedestrians commuting here and there. 

“I do miss home.” Said Steve absentmindedly as he sketched on the pad occasionally sneaking glances at Natasha. 

“New York always did have a certain charm to it.” Said Natasha fondly as she caught Steve glancing and sketching.

“What are you drawing?

“You’ll see.”

“You always say that.”

“You’re always impatient.” 

“Am Not?”

“Alright I’ll show you tomorrow or something.” Said Steve as he finished up and pocketed the small sketchpad. 

“I can wait.” Said Natasha flatly refusing to give Steve the satisfaction that inside she was anxious to see what he drew. 

“Well, should we head on back to the hotel and pack?” Said Steve as he got up and offered Natasha his hand. 

“How about you pack and I supervise?” Said Natasha who looked at him with a doe like expression coupled with a flashing smile.

“Nice try but we’ll do it together.” Said Steve as Natasha pouted and let Steve drag her out the café. 

In the end it was still Steve who did 85% of the packing while Natasha lounged on the couch eating a bowl of strawberries. After they finished packing the two headed towards the airport and embarked on their journey back to New York. 

“Well look who’s back from their honeymoon!” 

“It wasn’t a honeymoon, we went to help Thor with a problem in Asgard.” Said Steve diplomatically.

“Ah, but Thor came back about a week ago to check in and it has been two weeks if Jarvis is watching the time and date correctly.” 

“And what’s it to you Stark?” Snapped Natasha with annoyance

“Nothing just concerned about my two good friends and was wondering if we needed to stage an Avenger’s rescue mission.” Said Tony dramatically. 

“Well as you can see that won’t be needed, now stop teasing them Tony I’m sure they’re tired from their trip.” Said a harping voice that quickly reeled Tony in.

“Just having fun with my two pals Pepper said Tony with a grin as he put both arms around Steve and Natasha who rolled their eyes. 

“Anyways, while I would love to stay and chat I have some highly explosive material in the lab if left unsupervised got destroy most of this tower so Pepper can give you the grand tour, all you’ll be missing is my devilish charm and enthusiastic commentating.” Said Tony in his usual singsong voice as he made dramatic movements towards the lab that was probably down the hall somewhere. 

“You know I kind of missed him.” Said Steve with a small smile.

“Hardly.” Said Natasha rolling her eyes and looking towards Pepper “Nice to see you again Pepper.” Said Natasha with a small smile she had enjoyed her time with Pepper who was a kind boss and surprisingly understanding after finding out who Natasha really was. 

“Nice to see you too Natasha, I hope the clothes I picked for you’re hearing was alright? I figured it fit you once and you looked so good in it so I ordered another one for you’re hearing.” Said Pepper with a slightly hesitant expression.

“It was perfect thank you.” Said Natasha who seemed genuinely touched by Pepper’s thoughtfulness. 

“And it’s good to see you nice and healthy Steve.” Said Pepper turning her attention to the super soldier. 

“Always a pleasure Ms. Potts.” Said Steve with a respectful nod. 

“Always a gentleman.” Quipped Pepper “well like I said you to must be tired so let me show you to you’re floors and we can all catch up tomorrow morning. 

With a beckoning expression Pepper turned around and headed down the hall and to the left with Steve and Natasha in tow. They passed the massive living room where the expansive New York Skyline could be seen before them and took a left where a glass elevator stood. 

“Now Natasha you’re room is above Steve’s so we’ll be going to Steve’s first and then I’ll show you to yours.” Said Pepper as she pressed the elevator button once both Natasha and Steve stepped in.

Once the door opened they were greeted by an open space with three open doorways and on the floor of the main room was Captain America’s crest. 

“Well that’s a nice touch.” Mused Steve. 

“Coulson helped Tony design some of it.” Said Pepper, which seemed to explain everything. 

“Now the middle room will lead you to your living room and bedroom.” Said Pepper leading them through the doorway into a loft space the same size as the giant living room they saw. The floor was seemed to be just concrete and the New York Skyline could be seen before them with the massive window. A giant bed could be seen hidden by stacks of bookshelves on the left side of the room creating a sort of separation of space. The kitchen and bar was in the middle with a dining table off to the side. A giant television set and various chairs occupied the rest of the space. There was another room at the other end of the area that Steve assumed would be the Hallway and two more doorways which presumably leads to the two other rooms. 

“I know it seems very modern but Tony wouldn’t have it when Coulson wanted to make it exactly like it was in you’re time.” Said Pepper glancing towards Steve to see his reaction.

Steve was a little awestruck with the design of the loft but in a way it didn’t feel to foreign. “I like it, it’s simple and not overly complex.” Said Steve with a smile 

“Tony will be glad to hear that,” said Pepper with a knowing smile. “Now in the other two rooms, the one on the left is a fully equipped art studio, which opens up to a patio if you want to draw outside, need a breather, or anything else. The room on the right side is a boxing gym with weights and all the good stuff as Tony refuses to believe you just look like that without working out,” mused Pepper at the end. 

“This. Is amazing, thank you so much,” said Steve who was still a little awestruck. 

“Well you know Tony.” Said Pepper with an understanding smile. “Well we’ll let you get comfortable and I’ll show Natasha to her room. 

Pepper couldn’t helped but notice the slightly anxious expression the two gave off as to them it would mark the first time that they would be separated from each other since leaving for Asgard. But the two hid it quickly and with a polite nod Steve bid Natasha and Pepper goodnight.

As the two headed back in the elevator and towards the next level Pepper couldn’t help but be curious.

“So what was that back there?” 

“What was what?” Said Natasha feigning ignorance.

“That look you two gave each other it was like I was about to take your puppy from you.” Said Pepper with a teasing smile.

“It was nothing,” Said Natasha quickly trying to brush it off.

“Something happened between you two these last few weeks.” Said Pepper with a knowing tone “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone,” She said with a wink.

“Nothing happened!” Exclaimed Natasha

“Sure.” Said Pepper with a laugh as she gently grabbed Natasha’s hand and led her to her floor. The main room was similar to Steve’s as the black widow symbol was on the floor and the layout of the main room was basically the same. The room to the left was a library full of book and also various computers for her “research” needs. The room to the right was what Natasha already knew would soon be her favorite and many nights would be spent falling asleep in it as it was giant theatre room that was equipped with pretty much every movie and update daily. 

“Like it?” Quipped Pepper

“Love it.” Said Natasha with a slight childlike wonderment.

“Thought you would,” Said Peppers with a knowing smile, “well, it’s late and I’m sure you’re exhausted so I’ll let you rest.” With a quick hug Peppers waved goodbye to Natasha as she headed back towards the elevator and disappeared. 

Natasha walked around the big empty loft with her bare feet on the cold wooden floor and a towel covering her body. She had just finished her shower and decided to lounge on one of the sofas with a glass of wine. Tony had spared no expense in designing the tower to fit the needs of his super hero friends and for that Natasha couldn’t help but be grateful for his generosity. She loved her new home, especially due to the fact that she hadn’t had home in a very long time, just an empty apartment to come home too when missions were over. She looked around the loft and couldn’t help but be reminded of that similar feeling. 

After an hour or two of just lounging around watching television and reading some magazines Natasha decided to call it a night and changed into her sweats and favorite t-shirt. She got into her bed hugging herself feeling the fabric as she had done many times before. She wouldn’t tell Steve but this shirt was something she wore every night, as it seemed to provide her comfort. When she first got the shirt from Coulson she thought it was ridiculous and had tossed it off to the side of a chair in her old apartment. But after the battle of New York, after diving behind his shield she found herself musing one night and decided to put on the shirt for fun. Soon she forgot about it and ended up falling asleep in it and it was the warmest she had felt in a long time. At the time she didn’t know or refused to acknowledge the reason but now she did but Steve would never know this. 

“I wonder if Steve’s awake?” Thought Natasha as she roller around her bead looking up towards the ceiling. She rolled and rolled and finally she couldn’t help it as she got up from her bed, took the elevator down, and sneaked into his. Being a master assassin and all it was quite simple but she was shocked for a moment when an arm enveloped around her and pulled her in. 

“What? Steve?” Whispered Natasha in shock

There was no reply other than a small groan as Steve’s quiet breathing resumed meaning that he was still asleep and that Natasha was now stuck. Not that she minded of course as this was right where she wanted to be. With a small smile she lace her hand around his and closed her eyes falling into a blissful slumber. 

Authors Note: And so ends another chapter, I already started on the next one but probably won’t be able to finish it this weekend but I’ll try and get it up as soon as I can. Of course as always, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
